zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eyewarp
Richardtalk 16:38, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe Disambigs Profanity Hey there Sir Real, like your username kinda funny. Now, I'm sorry if this is going to trouble you but you have to much profanity on your user page. While I myself don't have any problem with it, Zeldapedia is open to users of all ages and we don't want anything that will upset anybody. So would you please either censor the words, or remove them? Thanks.'-- C2' / 01:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I had to censor the words on your page, and I know you have been on inbetween these two messages. You can't just shrug things off like that around here, not you nor I nor anyone else can simply shrug off an admin's message. There would be no order. '-- C2' / 00:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Reply to the past two messages :No harm done. I just get a little mad when I feel like I get stiffed on an important issue. Just check your talk page more often and things like this shouldn't happen. :)'-- C2' / 01:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Bosses and Mini-Bosses The Vandal Thanks for helping out with reverting that vandal's workings. --AuronKaizer ' 21:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubble Hello How do I make a userbox?Rusl 33 (talk) 15:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) . To make your own, go .}} Telescope Machete The thing you were just saying with the Bokoblin telescopes that have blades and turn into machetes sounds off to me. I think it may be a glitch that causes the Bokoblin to wield both items at the same time. I believe they then drop a machete only because telescopes are not a droppable weapon, and simply vanish along with the Bokoblin. This may happen if a free machete is near a telescope wielding Bokoblin; if said Bokoblin is programed the same as if it had no weapon (makes sense as the telescope is not a separate object that can be dropped), it may pick up the machete like a normal Bokoblin, and as the two intermingle they appear to be a bladed telescope. That's what I think anyway. Can you elaborate on the circumstances you saw this in?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Did it look like in this video? If so that would line up perfectly with the glitch I was proposing earlier. Thing is I never remember anything like that happening, and I just went back and looked and there were no blades or machete or anything. While bladed telescopes could happen, telescopes transforming into machetes doesn't make sense, so I really think this is a glitch. Also, I've never known a telescope wielding Bokoblin to attack with the telescope, they only use jump kicks. What version of the game are you using, and have you noticed any other weird happenings? I'm copying this section to the Telescope talk page so we can get other people's feedback on this too.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Stickers While your adding all those sticker sections could flesh them out by explaining what they power up and what characters can use them. If you don't have that kind of info on hand could you give them the sub tag because they look kind of bare as they are now. Oni Link 23:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Brawl stickers Another Word Bubble Complaint... You're word bubble text is nearly impossible to read. It seems to already have been discussed here. It's really hard to read something that looks like this is to read?. The font and the color are impossible to read. I don't know if it's just my computer, or not, but this is what it looks like on mine http://www.shoutwiki.com/w/images/images/6/63/Talk_Template.png If it looks like that on other's computers, to the point it's unreadable and they have to highlight the text or go into edit mode to read it, it's probably a problem, and if it is, I doubt I'll be the only one who would appreciate a text change. There is a list of supported fonts here. I'm really sorry if this came off as rude, but I'm not a fan of having to highlight the text just to read it. Thanks. --'BassJapas' 03:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) "Zelda" is a Disambig Page If you saw the recent edits you probably already know this, but Oni noticed the SSBB sticker info you've been adding links to "Zelda", which is actually a disambig page (the character is on the "Princess Zelda" page). We've gone through and fixed everything that links to "Zelda", and I think you were actually done with the sticker info anyway, but just letting you know for future reference/wouldn't hurt for other people to see this fact while browsing the recent edits.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 16:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :While this topic is up I'd like to inquire what the standard is for linking to Zelda. Should we have it as Princess Zelda or Zelda? I've been doing Princess Zelda due to that being her full title but in this case it might be better to show it as Zelda since thats her official name in smash bros. Oni Link 19:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with using just plain Zelda since that's what she's usually called in Smash. Other non-smash instances would just be subject to whatever fits the context best. And by the way, I now and forever declare Sir Real's talk page to be the official forum for such discussions, as that is obviously better than talking about things on those antiquated... well, forums... :p --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: RE: Transparency